


Lap Pillows

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [138]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Skinship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt. Sten and Amell and Dog cuddling. The Warden is placed on a watch after some bad dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap Pillows

Amell wakes up warm. Mighty warm. A sleepy study of the surroundings reveals the furry, snoring bulk of an affectionate mabari, blunt head resting squarely on his master’s breastbone, and a Qunari with his nose in a scroll and his leg squarely under the mage’s neck.

“Sten?”

“Warden.” He fixes the mage with an even look. “You were speaking of demons in your sleep last night. The others thought it wise to keep you on a watch.”

“Oh. Did…did I do anything else? Did I hurt anyone?”

“I would have slain you first.” Sten speaks candidly, and Amell knows his words to be true. They are oddly comforting, as is the feel of his makeshift pillow.

“Thanks, Sten. I…think I’m all right now.” The dog pricks up an ear at this, and plops two large, furry paws down upon the human’s chest. Clearly, he disagrees.

“Rest. Dawn is far off yet.”

“Aren’t _you_ going to sleep?”

“It is…difficult to sleep on nights like these.” There is something in the guarded cadence of his words that intrigues the Warden, but the Qunari is a known force, now; this conversation cannot be rushed. Instead, thanks are whispered, and the topic is dropped.

Sten wiggles his numb toes in his boot as the Warden’s breathing evens out, and reads another verse from the Prayers for the Dead, elbow resting squarely on the dog’s broad and furry back. It’s actually quite comfortable. He’s been in _bas_ lands far too long.


End file.
